Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Hoo's in the Forest 1994 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:3C60:1479:BB5F:E67C-20190206145556
Imagination Island (also known as Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island) is a TV special spun-off from Barney & Friends. It originally aired on NBC on April 24, 1994. It was later released on home video on October 4, 1994. Barney Live! in New York City (known as Barney Live! at Radio City on show posters) is a Barney live show that was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994. It was later released on video on August 3, 1994, which became the first Barney video in the Classic Collection series. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) (debut) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns * Teddy Bears Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BJ's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live! in New York City (soundtrack) '' Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia * This live show marked: ** The only major live show, not to tour. ** The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Stinson would later return to be Barney's costume from "Imagination Island", "Ship, Ahoy!", "Up We Go!", "Barney Songs", "Barney's Talent Show", the Barney segment from "Kids for Character/Let's Show Respect", "Barney's Fun & Games", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" "Once Upon a Time", "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used, actor in some live performances and on the television series starting in 2002. ** The first appearance of Carlos who would later return as a main character in Season 3. ** The only appearances of Kelly and The Winkster. Rebecca Wilson (Kelly) would later return as a dancer in Barney's Colorful World. ** The first time Derek and Carlos appear together. ** BJ's first concert. ** The only live show where "I Love You" wasn't sung. ** The final actual uses of the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume and the 1994 BJ costume. They would later be used in Barney books and other live appearances. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankey, The Barney Bag, BJ's Song and My Aunt Came Back. * During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. * After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. * According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. * The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus DVD. Full Video Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's Mom reads them a story about a mystical place called "Imagination Island", but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a big storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Stories: Imagination Island Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop ( Voice: Julie Johnson / Carol Farabee, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut) *Parrot Puppeteer (Ray Henry) Song List #Just Imagine #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1) / Blow the Man Down / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2) / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3) / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4 / Finale) #That's What an Island Is #Jungle Adventure #Tinkerputt's Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Imagination Island (soundtrack) '' Book Main Article: Barney's Imagination Island Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia *This special marked: **The very first prime-time special in the Barney franchise. The second being the documentary special Barney Celebrates Children, and'' Barney's First Adventures''. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. It was Baby Bop who enters a small door in the ship. **The first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt who would later return in the stage show, Barney's Big Surprise to show Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the audience his brand new toy factory. *Due to the 1994 lawsuit, "I Love You" wasn't performed in this special. *Most home video releases claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. **When the tape was reprinted in 1996, the song was properly removed from the song list. However, every home video release since 1999 has the song reinserted in the list. *Even though this special has its own soundtrack, some of the songs are also included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are Just Imagine, Sailing Medley, That's What an Island Is, Jungle Adventure, Tinkerputt's Song, and the reprise of Just Imagine. *Although the "Barney Theme Song" doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney fixes Tosha's bed, and greets Tosha and Min. *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney). *On April 12, 2002, this special was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Let's Go to the Zoo). *On the original NBC airing, an extended shot of Professor Tinkerputt looking out the window door accompanied with the last few notes of Pop Goes the Weasel was used. This short clip was edited out of all home video releases. *This special was filmed before Barney Live! in New York City was performed. Full Video